killzonefandomcom-20200223-history
M82 Assault Rifle
The M82 Assault Rifle is the standard issue ISA assault rifle using 6.8 x 43 mm rounds and was manufactured by ISA Weapon Systems, and may even be in service with the UCA. It saw the most action during the Second Extrasolar War. It was commonly used by ISA RRF and Marines during the Helghast assault on Vekta and the ISA invasion of Helghan. Its equivalent is the Helghast StA52 Assault Rifle. Strangely, the version of the M82 in Killzone 1 had an underslung 40 mm grenade launcher for a heavier punch, but the latest version used in Killzone 2 and Killzone 3 lacks one. Another visible change is that the launcher has been replaced with a flashlight that somehow cannot be used. This is possibly due to the Killzone 1 variant being in the use of RRF soldiers. With a relatively high accuracy and a medium rate of fire, the M82 is best used at medium range. However, a skilled marksman can deliver a deadly headshot over a longer range when crouching and using the holographic scope (which is only available in Killzone 2 and Killzone 3). Eventually, if one is skilled enough with this weapon, they will be able to land headshots at Medium Range while moving without having to zoom in. The M82 in Killzone 1 and the M82 in Killzone 2 are quite different from each other. It is strange that they are considered the same model; however, there is a chance that with the grenade launcher removed, the gun is still the same. Also the overhauled graphics from the PS2 to the PS3 could also account for the changes. Killzone 1 In Killzone 1 this rifle is the M82-G version, G standing for the underslung 40mm M303 grenade launcher. The M82-G assault rifle is the mainstay weapon of the ISA army. While it is considered more accurate than the nearest Helghast equivalent, the fire rate and capacity are relatively low. To compensate, the M82-G has been fitted with the single-shot grenade launcher Killzone 2 Statistics For Killzone 2, the weapon's model was significantly changed from it's appearance in the first game (as were several other weapons in the game). It is no longer fitted with the grenade launcher secondary function, dramatically reducing its firepower, although it's rate of fire has been significantly increased to compensate. The assault rifle has also undergone a cosmetic overhaul, no doubt a result of both the developer's move towards more realistic weaponry based on real-life firearms, and the second game's massively improved graphical capabilities. *Zoom: 1.5x Green-dot reflex scope (based on the real-life EOTech sight) *Location: At the start of nearly every mission, and on fallen ISA soldiers. *Power: 7/10 *Rate of Fire: 8/10 (7.9 sec) *Reload: 7/10 (3.0 sec) *Range: 8/10 *Max ammo: 256 *Magazine size: 32 *Multiplayer: Yes (Rifleman, Tactician, Medic) Killzone 3 The M82 in Killzone 3 has apparently undergone no changes from it's Killzone 2 incarnation (with the exception of a slightly different reflex sight reticule). It is still the primary weapon of ISA forces. In multiplayer the M82 can only be used by the Tactian class. However, a special M82SE version is available to the Medic class; this version has an added silencer and fires in 3 round bursts. It has a generally high range and good firepower, making it a very popular weapon with many players. Some players may chose to level up the Tactician/Field Medic only for their M82. The Field Medic's modified M82 (M82SE) can kill in two bursts, and has very low upward recoil, leading to many headshots. The original reload is the default from the campaign, but when used with the "Faster Reload" Ribbon, the reload is shortened to a 1.6 second reload. To unlock, it requires 5 unlock points; 2 for the second weapon, and 3 for itself. Trivia *The M82 from Killzone 2 seems to be inspired by combination of the real-life LR-300ML (fore) and SA80 A2 (aft), with obvious elements of the M4 or M16 thrown in as well (most notably the charging handle, the upper receiver, pistol grip, dust cover, the buttstock, and the STANAG magazine used). *In all three games, the M82 is loaded with two magazines taped together "jungle-style". In the original Killzone, the reload animation sometimes shows the player switching to the second magazine (although this can be hard to distinguish from the standard reload), but in Killzone 2 and 3 the second magazine is never used. Moreover, if you look closely in the latter two games, you can see that the magazine the player reloads with does not even contain any bullets! *Strangely, the Helghast sometimes use the M82 in Killzone 2's multiplayer. This is probably because the A.I does not select any weapon; choosing only the first weapon. *The flashlight mounted below the Killzone 2 and 3 M82 is for some reason unusable. *Early Killzone 2 trailers and the E3 2007 demo featured ISA troops using the original M82 model from Killzone 1, with the attached grenade launcher. *The front iron sight disappears when zoomed in through the reflex sight; at the bottom of the aperture you can see the cut-off front sight post. *The M82 seems to possess a night vision mode - when zoomed in, a blurred "NV" can be seen (only in Killzone 3). Its only purpose is to change the reticle color. (correction: The button is just a function of the holosite the M82's is modeled after, the EOTech 551, which utilizes the same "NV" mode, a button that dims the reticle drastically (without changing color), enough to be viewed properly through night vision optics, leaving it invisible to the naked eye.) Category:weapons Category:ISA